


A Sweet Surprise

by Jbee



Series: Askran Smut Box [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blindfolds, Candy, F/M, Sensual Play, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: It's Kiran's birthday and she is unable to wait to see what surprise Ranulf has in store for her!
Relationships: Lay | Ranulf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Askran Smut Box [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026076
Kudos: 5





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Is this part of the series? Sure, kind of, but like, in the future or something. :'3

Kiran crept downstairs quietly. “Just a quick peek.” She whispered, pulling her small satin housecoat tighter around her, trying to make up for her lack of undergarments. There was still a chill in the air, causing her nipples to harden, the delicate tips rubbing raw against the smooth fabric. The sun was just starting to rise, and she tip-toed down the dark hallway, using her hand to guide her, tracing the plaster wall.

She had woken-up early, too early, and unable to go back to sleep, Kiran knew Ranulf had something special planned for her. A birthday gift waiting in the front room, and her mind was wild with ideas of what it could be.

Did he listen to any of her gift suggestions? She wondered, biting her lip. Or maybe he went off script, and planned something else! He had been teasing her all week. Subtle hints, playing with her imagination. Driving her wild. It’s his own fault really, Kiran convinced herself, he made me do this!

“You just couldn’t wait, could ya?” Ranulf emerged from the front room, blocking her path, catching her in the act. He swiftly moved in closer, looking down his nose at her with a smug look on his face. “So easily tempted, aren’t you?” He chided Kiran, gripping her chin firmly between his thumb and finger, forcing her gaze upward, into his own. “You’re willing to ruin the surprise for only a short moment of pleasure. Only to have it quickly fade away, leaving you empty again.”

Kiran smirked. She knew she shouldn’t have, that it was the wrong thing to do, but the excitement stirred within her, and she couldn’t help but play a little. “I guess you could say, curiosity killed the…”

“No.” Ranulf commanded, cutting her off. He snorted in disgust. “You think you’re funny, huh?” He pulled her closer to him, not loosening his grip, keeping her eyes locked with his. “Better watch your mouth.”

She felt her heart racing in her chest, her breasts rising and falling under her thin robe. The fabric rubbing and heating her skin. Ranulf snickered, his eyes unwavering from hers. He didn’t need to look to see how hot and bothered she was; he could hear it. He could smell her excitement. His heightened senses more in tuned with her body than any other lover in her past.

“What’s wrong?” He pouted, freeing her from his trance. Ranulf parted her lips with the tip of his thumb, gently probing inside her mouth, and Kiran instinctively drew him in, closing around him, tonguing and sucking the tip. “Cat’s got your tongue?”

He slid his thumb out, leaving a wet shiny trail Kiran’s lips. “Not yet.” She purred, her cheeks flushing, hungry for more.

“I guess I will just have to show you what sweet treats I have in store for you now.” Ranulf ran his hands down her shoulders, sliding them onto her sides, grazing her breasts, teasing them further. He chuckled, proudly admiring the power he had over her.

Ranulf’s eyes brightened as he quickly gripped her hips, spinning her away from him. Kiran gasped, her bare feet twisting and stumbling over themselves, losing her balance from the force he used. Her backside brushed up against him, and he held her there, groaning through clenched teeth. The stiff bulge in his pants rested snugly between her round cheeks.

He snickered, taking the opportunity to slowly grind against her curves, catching the bottom hem of her housecoat, nudging it up, exposing her tender thighs to the cold morning air. Kiran gasped, a shiver running up her spine, causing her to quiver. He leaned in closer, tightening his grip, kneading her soft sides, growling in her ear before releasing her. “I promise It’s going to be a birthday you’ll never forget!”

Kiran groaned, trying to catch her breath. Her body trembled and her legs weak, they shook wanting to giveaway without his support. She steadied herself by planting the palm of her hand on the wall, gripping the plaster with his fingertips. Kiran pulled at the belt tied around her waist, loosening her housecoat. She could feel how slick she was between her legs now, the cold air licking at her hot slit, swelling and aching to be touched.

She gasped when she suddenly felt his hot breath on the back of her neck, prickling her skin. “Hold still.” Ranulf told her, lowering a thick dark ribbon, made of silk in front of her face. “Close your eyes.” He whispered, nuzzling behind her ear, and placing the ribbon gently over. He pulled the ends back around her head, securing them tightly, taking care not to catch strands of messy blonde waves.

“I can’t see.” Kiran timidly touched the smooth silk that obscured her sight, her fingers creating only soft indistinguishable silhouettes in front of her.

Ranulf gently took her hand in his, leading her towards the front room. “That’s part of the game.” He stopped her as she stepped over the threshold, releasing her hand, leaving her standing alone, vulnerable.

Kiran curled her toes on the soft rug beneath her feet, impatiently shifting her weight. She bit her lip, her head following the direction of his voice as he moved about. “The anticipation, the uncertainty. It’s all part of the fun.” He playfully told her, returning with her surprise. The corners of her lips curled upwards, she knew how close he was, standing right in front of her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body.

“Do you trust me?” His finger glided across her collarbone, and down her bare chest, hooking under the edge of her housecoat, tugging it looser from its belt.

“Yes.” Kiran answered confidently, standing tall. She felt nothing else but his breath on her cheek, and the intense excitement building within her.

“Good.” He softly whispered, and she shuddered.

“What do you want me to do?” Kiran moved her lips in search of his, her body ready, willing to perform any act he asked of her.

“Just follow my lead.” He slowly wrapped her fingers, one by one, around his hard shaft. “Don’t be afraid to hold it tighter.” Ranulf breathlessly instructed, showing her how with his own hands, leading her to a comfortable position.

“Like this?” She innocently asked, applying gentle pressure with her grip, using his sighs as guidance.

“Perfect.” He chuckled, between breathless moans, kissing her cheek, encouraging her further. “Remember to use your full weight when you want to follow-through.” He sighed in her ear. “Just like we practiced.”

“I remember.” She reassured him, smirking, and bracing her stance.

“ _THEN GO GETTEM_!” Ranulf growled through clenched teeth, roughly grabbing a handful of her plump ass, and pushing her forward.

“ _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!”_ Kiran screeched at the top of her lungs, raising the wooden bat above her head, swinging it blindly, and wildly in front of her, over and over again, until it made contact with her papier-mâché target.

She screamed again triumphantly, breaking the swinging beast in half, spilling the contents all over the floor. The thunderous rain of confectionary sweets, rattling around her.

Panting, Kiran dropped the bat, lifting her blindfold. Her face flushed and her body exhausted from the ordeal. She laughed, grabbing the broken piñata above her head and shaking it vigorously. She showered the candy down onto her, draining it completely, making sure it was empty.

“Happy Birthday!” Ranulf laughed, happily watching the chaos from the side of the room.

“Oh, we’re not done yet…” Kiran gave him a wicked grin, she used the silk ribbon, slipping it around his neck and pulling him closer, dragging him down onto the floor, and fucking him relentlessly for a job well done, surrounded by her giant piles of candy.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, sorry, please don't hate me, I wrote it as a joke for my writing group!
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at erotica, and I had a lot of fun with this, giggling the whole time I was writing it. So I think I will make some more, but I promise I won't be so cruel next time, and there will be actual sexy times! 😛


End file.
